Košická Polianka
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village and commune | image_skyline = Kosicka Polianka.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Old house in Košická Polianka | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = COA Kosickapol.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres kosice-okolie.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Košice-okolie District in the Kosice Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Košická Polianka in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Košice Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Košická Polianka in Košice Region | latd = 48 |latm = 41 |lats = 33 |latNS = N | longd = 21 |longm = 20|longs = 52|longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Košice | subdivision_type2 = Districts of Slovakia | subdivision_name2 = Košice-okolie | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1335 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Marta Petrilová | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 8.28 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 200 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1007 | population_as_of = 31-12-2015 | population_density_km2 = 121.62 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 044 41 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-55 | iso_code = | registration_plate = KS | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.kosickapolianka.sk/ | footnotes = }} Košická Polianka (former name: Poľanka/Polianka , ) is a village and commune in Košice-okolie District in the Košice Region of eastern Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1335 by its Hungarian name Lengenfolua when it belonged to Drugeth and Cudar families which possessed Trstené pri Hornáde. In 1337, the village passed to Krásna nad Hornádom’s abbey. It was recorded in 1337 as Lengen, in 1427 as Lengenfalva, in 1519 as Lengelfalva, in 1630 as Lengyelfalva. The village later became a Kassa (now:Košice) town estate and successively it belonged to the Palasthy family. According to legends, the village seems to have been established by Polish settlers. Geography The village lies at an altitude of 195 metres and covers an area of 8.216 km². It has a population of about 90 people. External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *http://www.cassovia.sk/kpolianka/ Category:Košická Polianka Category:Villages and communes in Košice-okolie District Category:Established in 1335 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia